


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, get on the pain train, juno steel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Logan Steel is just a private eye trying to survive in Hyperion city, so when Virgil Mason bursts into his life Logan realizes he can do more than survive, but he also wonder if Virgil even is his real name.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

To most of the galaxy, Hyperion city is a shining beacon of a city, lively nightlife, gorgeous skylines, the type of city that every other wants to be like, at least on the outside. On the inside, it’s a hell whole festering with crooked politicians, mob bosses, and what allows all of this suffering to occur, a population that doesn’t give a shit about each other.

Logan’s assistant busted into the room, interrupting Logan’s hourly brooding time. “Logan, you got a message and I think ya really need to see it.”

“Patton I swear if this is another email scam,” Logan sighed, setting down his glass of the best scotch he could afford.

Patton stomped his foot, “Just come here!”

“Fine, what is it?” Logan groaned as he lifted himself out of his chair, the years had not been kind on his knees or anything. He took in the image on the screen, a body mutilated on the floor and in the background a display case with his name, Logan Steel, written on it in blood. “Oh, so it’s just another case.”

Patton’s eyes widened in horror as he comprehended what Logan had just said. “A case? Lo, this is clearly a death threat.”

“Like I said, a case.” Logan’s comm began to ring and he barely spared it a glance before answering, “Elliot, what a pleasant surprise. Let me guess is this about the murder on the Sander’s estate?”

The person on the other end, Elliot, just chuckled as if they expected no more from Logan than this. “Always one to cut to the chase, and yes it is. The Sanders’ family is very insistent that you handle this case.”

Logan’s eyes lit up as he took in the new information, analyzing every last bit of it before he finally spoke, “Oh they want me there? Sorry then I won’t be going,” a shit-eating grin gracing the feature of his scarred face.

“And why ever not?” Elliot sighed, leaning across their desk and sounding unfazed.

“Because last time I was there Remus said he would gut me like a fish and then do some rather vulgar things to my body,” Logan explained, glancing away from the screen as he thought about why Remus had threatened him in such a manner.

“You do know that corpse is Remus right?”

“So when does the job start?”

Elliot just chuckled, knowing there was always one thing that controlled Logan, curiosity, “I knew you would come around. It starts just as soon as the agent gets there.”

“Eliot don’t do this to me, don’t make me work with some random dark matters agent,” Logan’s head fell back as he groaned the words, and he examined his ceiling, counting the tiles, hoping to find some sort of solace in them.

“Logan I think we both know you have no choice in this. Goodbye for another 15 years.”

The comm clicked off at the precise moment Logan shouted, “Goddamn it Eliot!”

“Um… Lo, there’s someone at the door,” Patton announced as he sheepishly knocked on the open door.

Logan spared one glance back at Patton before replying, “Tell them I’m not here,” and attempting to climb the window.

And what a position that attempt puts him in as footsteps approached him. “Are you climbing out a window detective?” the footsteps asked with such a smug voice Logan instantly wanted to punch it.

“Trying to, but I suppose I should introduce myself. Logan Steel, private eye, ” Logan greeted as he began to remove himself from the window, not bothering to turn around to face his new partner.

“It’s a pleasure, Virgil Mason, dark matters,” The footsteps replied, and as Logan turned around he realized that the footsteps were actually the most attractive man he had ever seen. Scars covered half his face, but his eyes were such a gorgeous gold that you almost didn’t notice the scars. He dressed in the traditional dark matters suit, but the way he wore it almost rendered Logan speechless for the first time in his life.

Logan replied when he got his bearings, “Well I suppose we better get to it. I would hate to miss an appointment,” clearing his throat just a little.

Virgil smiled at the new information, glancing Logan over before asking “Oh do you have something to do after we finish the case?” in an overtly sexual tone.

Logan furrowed his brow, ignoring Virgil’s tone. “No? The case is the appointment? My name is written in Remu’s blood?”

“And you want to get there quicker??” Virgil’s voice pitched upwards, his confusion clear in every movement he made.

“Yes, I am not understanding how this is a hard concept to grasp?”

“Logan, darling, we really must talk about your sense of self-preservation in the car,” Virgil replied, taking Logan’s arm and guiding him to the car.

“We just meet Agent Mason, and besides we really should talk about the case in the car.”

“Oh, but I’m so much more interested in you.”

Logan rolled his eyes as Virgil started the car, hoping that this would be over quickly. “Never mind that. Let me just go over the basics of the case. Remus dug up an ancient martian weapon-”

Virgil interrupted, “A mace if I’m not mistaken,” smiling so widely that he showed off his pointed teeth.

“Yes, a mace, and then because the mace is supposedly cursed he gets killed by it’s ghost owner. My name is written in blood, and that’s the gist of it.”

“The quick and dirty of it, yes, now can we please talk about you.” 

“No.”

“Tell me about your name, Steel, an Earthen metal if I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just very interested in names. Control your name and you control your fate,” Virgil whispered in Logan’s ear, rubbing his hand up Logan’s arm.

Logan pulled away, “That’s bullshit, fate doesn’t exist.”

“Oh look we’re here!” Virgil happily announced clapping his hands, and honestly, that cheerfulness was going to drive Logan insane.

Logan asked, “Are you just going to ignore what I said?” taking his time to study Virgil’s face in the dying sunlight.

Virgil just grinned and winked for a moment before replying. “Yes, now come on, it’s not everyday one gets to investigate ancient martian curses,” holding the door open for Logan, just like a real gentleman would.

“That’s because they don’t exist,” Logan sighed, entering the house for the first time in years and preparing himself for what he would face inside.

A woman’s voice greeted them, Juliet Sanders Remus most cherished advisory, 5th spouse and 3rd wife. Remus didn’t have a great track record with marriage, but Juliet was a chronic widow, so she didn’t mind. “Oh boys, welcome! I am so glad to have you. I do so wish it was under better circumstances.”

“As do I Juliet. I hope we can get this over with quickly though. Where’s the body?” Logan replied, not caring about Juliet’s feelings because he knew for a fact she would be popping bottles later tonight in celebration.

Virgil slapped Logan in the arm hissing, “Logan where is your tact,” before turning to face Juliet, “So sorry about that Mrs. Sanders, could you please point us in the direction of the remains?”

She smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes and gestured to a nearby hallway. “Of course, it’s right down that hallway.” the moment she finished her words growls and shrieks of pain rang out down the hall, so loud that they drowned out any coherent thought. 

Logan spared the hallways a single glance before questioning, “That hallway, the one that’s making strange noises?” even though he most certainly knew the answer.

Juliet’s smile finally reached her eyes and she answered, “That’s the very one, now get to it, it’s impolite to leave the dead waiting.”


End file.
